Shadow’s Group’s Infiltration on White Acropolis/Escape and to the Rendezvous Point
(Exterior; White Acropolis; Night) (Later, Morbucks and Fuzzy arrived and as they continued their way, Morbucks’ communicator beeped and she answered) Morbucks: Hello? (She gasped in surprise after listening) Morbucks: Shadow?! (She listened) Morbucks: We’re heading for White Acropolis! And you? (She listened) Morbucks: You too?! (She listened) Morbucks: Fine. Fuzzy and I’ll meet you there. Bye. (She hangs up and turned to Fuzzy) Morbucks: Looks like Shadow’s here too. Fuzzy: Really? Morbucks: (Flatly) Yeah, really. (Normal tone) Come on! (They hurry along) (Exterior; Entrance to Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (The Egg Gunners marched forward as an alarm blared within. Suddenly, Morbucks and Fuzzy leapt out into action and defeated some of the Egg Gunners. Then more Egg Gunners appeared and aimed their guns at them when suddenly, Shadow comes out of the forest towards the entrance and the Egg Gunners suddenly noticed him and focused their attention on him. They fired, but Shadow dodged swiftly and destroyed them all at once with his powers as he zipped by, saved Morbucks and Fuzzy, jumped over the perimeter wall, and hid themselves from a searchlight) Fuzzy: Good timing, Shadow! (Shadow nods calmly, and before he spoke, his communicator beeped and he answered) GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Transmission from HQ. There’s an SOS coming from Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base. Our last communication with our agent and our hostage, Sedusa, was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Shadow. Shadow: (Nods) Understood. Initiating the mission now. (He hangs up and turned to Morbucks and Fuzzy) Shadow: I take it you’re here on the same mission as well? Morbucks: Well, yeah. Fuzzy: Obviously. (Shadow nods and after grabbing Morbucks and Fuzzy, he teleported away to another part of the base via Chaos Control) Shadow: You two stay close and don’t get us caught. (Morbucks and Fuzzy, getting what Shadow meant by “caught” upon seeing the searchlights in the distance, nods and they hurry ahead) Shadow: Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him…. What are they up to this time? Morbucks: How should Fuzzy and I know?! (Ignoring Morbucks, Shadow’s group continued on, avoiding obstacles and fighting some robots when they came upon a bulking robot and a laser gate. Shadow studied the robot’s movements and turned to Morbucks and Fuzzy) Shadow: When it’s lost both arms, that’s our chance. It’ll be off balance, so we can knock it down. Fuzzy: Oh, I get it. Morbucks: Ah-ha. (Then working together, the three fought the robot like how Shadow suggested and it was defeated. Then the laser gate died down upon its defeat and they hurry along and avoided another searchlight. Shadow noticed the door) Shadow: It looks like the door up ahead leads into the base. Morbucks: There should be a switch somewhere. (They searched the area until they found it) Morbucks: Just as I thought. (They activate it and the door opened. They hurry in only to find more robots in the way. They got determined and fought them off) (Exterior; Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s Base; Night) (Rouge and Sedusa, in her winter attire, sneaked past some robots, having escaped) Rouge: We got out of the base, but security’s really high…. Sedusa: (Looking around) Let’s see…. (She noticed a way out and points it out for Rouge, who nods in agreement. Then Rouge, carrying Sedusa, flew up to a cliffside edge and they noticed a bunch of searchlights) Sedusa: We don’t want to get caught in any of those searchlights. Rouge: Right. We’re going to have to use bombs. (Sedusa nods in agreement. Then using their teamwork, they destroyed the searchlights with their bombs and quickly sneaked by while the robots checked the destroyed searchlights. Rouge and Sedusa noticed a switch in front of the door and activated it, opening it) Rouge: Haha. Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him are no match for us. (They were about to leave when they see in front of them Shadow, Morbucks, and Fuzzy) Rouge: I’m glad you and Fuzzy came, Princess. But Shadow, why you? Sedusa: What are you doing here? Shadow: It’s a request from the president. (Rouge and Sedusa shrugged and they go with Shadow, Morbucks, and Fuzzy to escape. Shadow noticed an armed buggy and got his group’s attention) Shadow: It looks like that armed buggy still runs…. Morbucks: Then let’s use it! (Getting in, the group drove the armed buggy headed towards the exit, only to notice five more searchlights) Shadow: If we don’t break the searchlights, we won’t be able to get outside. Fuzzy: We need to get out of here quickly! (Shadow then fired the armed buggy’s missiles at the searchlights, and destroyed them. They then drove through quickly, running over robots in their way until they reached an arena with the way out on the other side. The group disembarked from the armed buggy and headed towards the exit. They noticed Rouge carrying a black and purple evil-looking scepter, the same one from the Egg Carrier earlier) Fuzzy: What’s that thing-a-ma-bob ya got? Rouge: You really want to know what this is? (Shadow calmly interrupted) Shadow: Our assignment was to rescue you and Sedusa, nothing more. (Rouge glared at him) Rouge: Fine. With you, it’s always business. (A short pause, and Shadow calmly softened a little and asked) Shadow: What is that scepter you’re holding? (Glad to see Shadow asking, Rouge was about to answer when a rumble hit the arena, interrupting them. Then three Egg Stingers appeared along with a giant guard dog-like robot) Rouge: It seems they don’t want us to leave here. Shadow: (Scoffs) Let’s get this over with. (They prepare to fight as the robot guard dog roared) Shadow: The doctor, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s guard dog…. Still, we need to get through here. (Morbucks scanned the robot and explained what that is) Morbucks: That’s called the Egg Cerberus! And its weakness is its neon antenna on its head and its armor is blocking it! (Shadow understood) Shadow: I see…. That armor on its head is protecting its weak point. (The Egg Cerberus charged at them, but Shadow leapt onto its neon antenna and began to ride it like a bull while the Egg Cerberus bucked back and forth like a bull) Rouge: Shadow! Make it crash into something hard! Shadow: Got it! (He controls the Egg Cerberus by pulling the antenna and making it crash into a metal wall, destroying its helmet. Shadow was sent flying into the air, but landed gracefully on the ground. After the Egg Cerberus recovered, it roared again and charged at them while the Egg Stingers flew at them, but they dodged and Fuzzy smashed the Egg Stingers quickly) Sedusa: Not bad. Fuzzy: Thank you! (Then as the Egg Cerberus turned around for another attack, Shadow leapt onto its antenna again, and this time, the Egg Cerberus fought against being controlled by running the opposite direction) Shadow: (Grunts) Do what I tell you! (He regains control and this time, he crashed the Egg Cerberus right into the metal wall, destroying its body armor. Shadow is sent flying through the air again, but like last time, he landed gracefully. Then the Egg Cerberus leapt in the air at Rouge, Morbucks, and Sedusa, but Fuzzy and Shadow quickly jumped and both grabbed the antenna again. Then they both controlled the Egg Cerberus, despite it trying to fight back, and crashed it into the metal wall again, this time, destroying it by blowing up. Shadow and Fuzzy then landed on the ground safely, despite Fuzzy's landing being a little clumsy) Morbucks: Now let’s get out of here! (The rest of the group agreed and they escape to the exit via a teleporter) (Interior; Soleanna New City Control Room; Day) (Shadow’s group entered the room from the teleporter and after Morbucks and Sedusa used a device to change into their main attires, although Morbucks’ is her supervillain outfit, they looked around until they noticed a computer screen showing the map of Soleanna) Rouge: (To herself) Ah, Soleanna…. The City of Water. (To Shadow) It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery. Morbucks: Well, duh! Fuzzy and I were on vacation there! Rouge: (Sarcastically) Well, excuse me for pointing out the obvious! Fuzzy: Technically, Sedusa did accompany me and a few others to Soleanna for a vacation, too. Morbucks: (Surprised) Really? Sedusa: Yeah. And besides, I left them to go with Rouge to steal that scepter she took from Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him. (They look at the scepter Rouge is holding again) Rouge: I was gonna tell you before we fought the robots that this scepter is called the Scepter of Darkness. Sedusa: The people here say that it contains an evil spirit. (Shadow looked at the Scepter of Darkness closely) Shadow: It seems so…. Familiar. (Then he noticed a picture portrait of a girl in white royalty clothing. The others noticed and Rouge pointed it out) Rouge: The current sovereign of this country is Princess Elise III. (The group then looked at the map screen again after Shadow looked at the map again while speaking) Shadow: Why does Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s base lead to an odd place like this? Rouge: How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the Scepter of Darkness. Shadow: Where did Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him find that scepter? Rouge: It was locked away in a storage area in the Soleanna History Museum. Morbucks: So, my guess is that Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him broke in and stole it, right? Rouge: (Nods) Yes. Sedusa: And then Rouge captured me and made me help her after she was sent by GUN to get it back, and that’s how I got involved with you guys. Shadow: I see…. Rouge: Anyway, I have a little favor to ask all of you. (The group listened) Rouge: Could you guys escort me to the GUN rendezvous point? Shadow: Where’s the rendezvous point? (Rouge points at the northeast area on the map) Rouge: It’s the ancient castle of Soleanna. In Kingdom Valley. (Understanding the mission, Shadow nods to the group, who then nodded in agreement) Shadow: Very well. We’ll escort you there. Rouge: Thank you. (They then exit the control room through the door) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover Fanmakes